


Cultural heritage

by argonautic



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: "I quite like your wrinkles, you know?"
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Cultural heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).

They're lying in bed, James curled and staring closely at Jeremy while he's reading a book, or at least trying to. At some point, he frowns at James:

"James, would you stop examining my face like you're a bloody dermatologist?"

"I quite like your wrinkles, you know?"

"Well I guess they certainly won't run low from now on, but please stop trying to nurture new ones."

"I thought it was kind to appreciate your flaws as well as your virtues."

"No, since you're basically reminding me of the wreckage I've become. But I get you're going short of virtues."

"Well I was trying to be romantic, but since you're not used to, I've also considered the chance that, carefully inspected in their depths, they may reveal traces of some ancient lost civilizations, you old fossil" James teases.

"Know what? You're quite right" Jeremy says, taking off his reading glasses to focus on his mate, who's now moved away, lying on his back.

"Am I? Oh well, I often am, in fact" James states, his arms crossed on his chest, waiting for the retort he knows it's coming.

Slowly, Jeremy puts his book down and moves over James, saying:

"You're right and the ancient civilization, whose legacy I carry on, used to take bloody annoying chaps as prisoners, so... you're mine now!" then, with an unexpected quick move, grabs his wrists and, despite James’ resistance, clenches them above his head, pinning him to the bed.

"I thought I already was yours, honestly" James offers, unimpressed.

Jeremy freezes, a dark blush rapidly tinting his cheeks. Bloody James, he thinks, how can you stay so cool while saying something so big? How naturally it comes to you this thing that keeps frightening me sometimes? He looks straight at James and finds those blue eyes of his staring back defiantly, expectant. Jeremy swallows, then mutters:

"Stop saying romantic rubbish. You know I love you, right?"

James nods, while his challenging gaze melts into a chuffed, adoring look. Jeremy's fondness lasts a couple of seconds, enough to make James stop resisting his grasp. Then, with a better suiting smug face, he says:

"Great, now just let me ravish you - old custom of ours, keeping the tradition alive" and greedily kisses him.


End file.
